Lyra's Daughter part 2part 3 coming soon
by hdmgirl
Summary: Complete
1. Chapter 2

Lyra's Daughter(part 2)

(It was the next day ind Lylee was in her room with Theo and thoughts were running through her head)

Lylee ran her fingers through Theo's fur,gently and slowly,she heard him purr."Oh,Theo,I cant stop thinking about what happened last night,was it lightning?"Lylee asked herself.After she went inside last night,it started to storm.She asked her parents about it and they said that it must've been lightning,but she didn't know if she should've believed it or not.Theo didn't say anything,even though he could talk,but Pan told him not to say a word,and he listened.Lylee was confused.She didn't know if it was just lightning,or something else,and if it wasn't lightning,she thought,what could it be?She looked out her window and sighed,"All these thoughts running through my head...I don't know what to think"she said aloud.Theo just looked at her,with conforting eyes,wishing he could tell her the truth.

Lylee,wasn't an ordinary girl,she was the only child from two different worlds,the others were either from Lyra's world or Will's,never from both.She was going to her mother's room,to talk to her.Lyra was not there.Lylee let out a small scream and fell to the ground,because she wanted to talk to her mom,but unfortunately,she wasn't there.Lylee was laying on the ground,and was about to get up,but then she saw a white box under the bed.She grabbed it and ran into her room,eager to see what was inside.The box was very large and she could barley carry it.After three long minutes,of dragging the box she finally got to her room. "whats this?"she said after opening the box.She saw many things in the box,and out if all the things she grabbed the aleithiometer."Wow,its beautiful..."she said,she admired the gold,and how it shined in the light,and then she opened it."It has pictures around the edges.There's so many."Lylee showed Theo,the beautiful compass.Then she put it down,she saw a weird looking knife,of course it was the subtle knife."Why would my mother hide these things?"she asked.

then she saw a small piece of gold,which was really a piece of Iorek's armor.It looked rusted,but it still interested her.and then she looked into the box again,and saw photos.One was in a round,gold frame,and it looked exactly like her mother,but younger.There was another photo,with a woman,that looked like herself.

She looked young,but way older,than Lylee.The woman was holding a golden monkey in her arms."who is that?she looks a lot like me.Same eyes,same hair,even the same skin!"lylee said.Everything in that box amazed her,but then she snapped out of that amazement when she heard a knock on the door."hold on!"she said while putting her cover over the stuff from the box.She opened her door,but it was only her friend Amy.Theo hid because every time she would come over she would touch him and they would both feel pain,but Lylee never knew why."Hey Amy,um,you cant come in here."she said,so she wouldn't see the stuff."Come on Lylee,are you hiding something from me?If you are,you shouldn't be,because we are best friends."Amy said.It was true they were best friends.

So Lylee sighed and said"Ok,but you cant tell anyone!" Then Amy said truthfully,"I wont"and then they walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 3

Lyra's Daughter(part 3)

Amy looked at all the treasures like a zombie;she touched them,admired them,she just looked up at Lylee and said

"You have to tell someone about this.I know;you could tell your grandmother;you know the one on your dad's side."Lylee just looked at her upsetly.

"I cant tell _anyone _about all of this,and niether can you."Amy regretted saying anything.she hesitated to to ask,but she said

"Don't you think she would understand?Maybe she would know what this is?"Lylee sighed.She was very confused,should she listen to Amy and tell her grandmother,or should she keep it a secret.Lylee started walking out her door,and she said to Amy

"Well,are you coming?"Amy said stupidly

"where?"and then she got it through her mind that they were going to Lylee's grandma's house.

"oh." They rode their bikes there with all the items in a bag,which was carried on Lyee's back.She knocked on the door.

"Lylee?"her grandma said happily.she hugged her.

"Both of you,come in." they sat down on the couch and emptied the bag onto the ground,her grandma looked at the items in shock.

"how did you find this?"Will had told his mom everything after he got home,so she knew.She knew.

"I found all this in my mom's room,do you know what it is?"Lylee said fearfully.It was the next day,it took a long time to explain everything.

"thats all I know."She said exaustedly.Lylee said,

"but what about the woman in the picture,you have to tell me about her!who is sh-

"I dont know much about her,I know that she lives in London,in the other world."Her grandmother interrupted.Mrs.Coulter was alive,and so was Lord Asriel,they survived,but lyra never knew.Lylee was angery before,but has now calmed down a bit.

"what is her name?"she asked calmly.

"that is Marisa Coulter.She is your other grandmother."Lylee looked at her daemon,that she just found out about.

"who with?who is my grandfather?"her grandmother answered

"Lord Asriel"Lylee wanted to know what happened with their relationship,she was very courious.

"how can I get to the other world,i want to know everything about them."She had told Lylee about the Subtle Knife and she cut open a window with it.there was also another photo that she didnt see,but she was now looking at it.The photo was Marisa and Asriel.Lylee looked at the photo couriously.Amy started to go into the window.

"No,Amy..." she looked at Lylee confused.

"I have to go _alone._You cant come."without another word Lylee walked into the window and it closed behind her.

"This is it Theo.We are going to find out about them."Theo spoke for the first time.

"Do you think they are happy?"Theo said,meaning Marisa and Asriel.

"I dont know Theo,but we will find out soon."

--

so what do you think?In the next update there will be a lot of Marisa/Asriel stuff,so,I hope you like this,and the next update!


	3. Chapter 4

Lyra's Daughter (part 4

Lylee and Theo had a hard time getting to London,they had to get _so many _rides,from complete strangers.Lylee looked around curiously

"So,this is,London.It looks way different from ours,huh,Theo?"Lylee said.She saw someone who looked rather strange.The person had a dog as a daemon.She walked up to her.

"Hello,im courious;why is your daemon a dog?"Lylee said to the lady.

"Because,I am a servant,to Mrs.Coulter."She answered.

"Oh.Does she live in that flat over there?"Lylee asked curiously.The servant woman nodded her head,meaning yes.Without saying anything,Lylee walked over to the flat.

"Wait!You cant go in there!"The lady screamed.Lylee looked back at her,and then kept running to the house,ignoring her.The lady ran up to her,and Lylee pushed her down.

"I happen to be her grandaughter,I have_ every_right to see her.Now,go in there,and tell her who I am."Lylee demanded.The lady got up and went into the flat to tell Mrs.Coulter,that her grandaughter was there,and wanted to see her.A few minutes later,the lady came back out and told her to come in,and of course,she did.Lylee walked in,not even caring about all the magnificent things in the flat,all she cared about was Mrs.Coulter.And then a woman came out into the living room,she looked amazing,light blonde curls,stunning blue eyes,dressed in the finest gold dress,she has ever seen,and on her back was a golden monkey,Lylee knew it was her.

"So,Lyra had a daughter?What is your name?"Mrs.Coulter asked calmly.

"Yes.My name is Lylee,and this is Theo."Theo looked at the golden monkey with amazement.Mrs.Coulter sat down with her.

"Where is Lord Asriel?"Lylee asked looking around.

"He Isnt here.He-"

"I thought he was.Tell me everything.Please."Lylee interrupted Marisa,because she really wanted to know about them,Marisa could see that in her eyes.

"Tell me how you met."

"Well,I was married to Edward Coulter,I was not in love with him though.To him I was only a pet.A toy that he would play with only when he wanted to.Basically nothing that mattered.One day he took me to the Royal Arctic Institute,and,there he was Lord Asriel Belaqua.We talked,a bit about the Ice Bears,and Svalbard,but then he looked into my eyes,and I looked into his...and that's when I knew.I knew I loved him,at least more than I did Edward.That next night there was a party,Edward was away for business in the arctic.And Asriel,invited me to go to the banquet with him.I said yes.How could I say no?He was so charming,handsome,and also,I thought he cared for me.We danced,we hugged,and in the middle of the party,we went to the balcony and looked at the stars.My favorite star was the one named Lyra.We both thought it was such a beautiful name.Later,we kissed...with so much Passion,I could feel his soft smooth lips on mine.Then we went back to the flat,and,lets just say it was a night full of memories.One that the both of us never forgot.It was a few monts later,and I found out that I was pregnant,and It wasn't Edward's child,it was Asriel's.I told Edward it was his,and Asriel and I had to keep it a secret,because he knew that it was our child.Nine months later,I gave birth to a lovely,baby girl,who we named,Lyra.We hid Lyra,from Edward,and like a fool,I told him that Asriel was the father.He slapped me,punched me,called me a whore,and for a few minutes Asriel just watched,and then I saw Edward pull out a knife,he was going to kill me,but Asriel took the knife from him,and stabbed Edward.All I could do was stare,I couldn't even speak.Asriel had just killed the richest man in London,to save my life.I almost started crying.I was lying on the floor,and he crouched down and hugged me,and whispered in my ear,'its alright,its over.'But,it wasn't over.Soon everyone found out about Edward's death,and also that Asriel killed him,his fingerprints were on the knife,and his shoes were blood stained.All his money,and power was taken away from him,and they also found out about Lyra.Asriel left her at Jordan in Oxford,and he told the master to never let me near her.After that we really didnt see each other."Mrs.Coulter told her everything about what happened with Lyra,and how she got the compass,and how she met will,and how Lyra didn't know that her and Asriel survived the abyss.

--

well,there will be a part 5,and in that we will see Lord Asriel.and him and Marisa might meet again.Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 5

Lyra's Daughter(part 5)

"Where is Lord Asriel?"Lylee asked.Mrs.Coulter just looked at her,and sighed.

"He is exploring in the north."Marisa said calmly,trying to hold back her tears.Lylee ran her fingers through Theo's black&white fur.Theo had settled as a black and white spotted Toby cat.

"Where in the north?"Lylee asked her daemon aloud.

"Asriel is in Svalbard.He has been living with the Ice Bears.Iorek;king of the bears,said that while he does his reserch,Asriel could stay with them."

"With bears?"Lylee asked confused.

"An _ice bear_.Not like bears from your world.They can speak,and will not kill you if you are their friend."Marisa said,while stroking her daemon.

"Are you their friend?"Lylee asked.

"Unfortunately,no.I tried to take over Svalbard for a Bolvanger in the Arctic.Bad choice."Marisa said,then she laughed at her own stupidity.

"I wouldnt have done it now,scince I have learned,and I am _through _with the Magisterium.I have to admit,back when I worked for the Magisterium,I was a fool.Though,_you _would be welcomed in Svalbard,it was your mother who helped Iorek Brynison become king."Marisa said to Lylee.She looked at Theo,and decided.

"Then I will go."Lylee said with confidence.

"What?"Marisa started to regret telling her anything.

"I will go to Svalbard and see Lord Asriel,and tell him how you feel about him."

"Lylee,when I told you that you would be welcomed in Svalbard,that was _not _what I meant!"Marisa said scared,angery,and fearfully.Lylee knew that she loved him,and she was going to talk to him and see what he thought of Marisa.

"I'm off to Svalbard!I will see you again soon."Lylee said right before leaving.She was gone before Marisa could stop her.She was nervous about her telling Asriel,about how she loved him.Now she only hoped that Lylee would be safe,and _really really _hoped that she wouldn't tell him.

"Teenagers..."Marisa sighed.

It was the next week and her and Theo finally got to Svalbard.

"Wow,look at all the snow!"Theo said excitedly.He jumped out of her arms,and landed in the snow,and he started rolling in it happily.

"Theo,quit playing around!We have to find Lord Asriel!"Lylee said sternly to her daemon.

"Oh,right,sorry."Theo said.They saw an Ice Bear,it was Iorek.

"Who are you,child?"Iorek said,to Lylee,he did not know that Lyra had a child.

"My name is Lylee Belaqua Sivertounge Perry."Ioreck looked at Lylee,he circled around observing her.He saw her backpack.

"Put it on the ground."Iorek said demandantly.Lylee nodded her head and put her bag on the ground.He slashed it open and saw the subtle knife,and the aletiometer.

"You are the child of Lyra and Will?"

"Yes."Lylee said. She saw a piece of the bear's armor missing,and it looked like the peice of rusted gold that was in her backpack.She leaned down and started digging through her bag.

"What are you doing?"Iorek asked.She got up with the piece of his armor.

"Does this belong to you?"Iorek nodded his head yes.

"Then you must be Iorek Byrnison."

"Come with me,Lylee."Iorek said,and she obediently followed.

"Bears,this is the daughter of Lyra Silvertonge,and Will Perry,the two that helped us defeat the takeover of Bolvangar."Iorek said to all the bears.He bowed down to Lylee,and then so did the other bears.

"Now,What brings you to Svalbard?"Iorek asked.

"I want to see Lord Asriel.Where is he?Lylee asked.A bear started walking away,and motioned Lylee to follow him,so she did.They got to a tent.

"He is in there."Lylee went in and saw a man with blue eyes,tall and had a snow lepord as a daemon,Stelmaria.

"Who are you?"Asriel asked with a small rage,he did not like to be distubed.

"Im Lylee.Lylee Belaqua Perry."That was her real name,scince "Silvertonge" was just a created name.

"You're Lyra's Daughter?"Asriel asked.

"Yes."

--

CLIFFHANGER!!So what did you think?I will have a part 6.(man,this story is long.) So review this,and read and review the next update.


	5. Chapter 6

Lyra's Daughter(Part 6)

Lord Asriel looked shocked.He was never told about Lylee.She didnt know what to say to him.Speechless.

"Come in,have a seat."Asriel said with a straight face.She sat down in a chair that was by the table that Asriel was working at.

"So,that boy Will,had a child with my daughter.Are they married?"Asriel asked.Stelmaria circled Theo,observing him.

"Yes,umm,I want to ask you somthing."Lylee said.He smiled.

"Of course,what is it?"Asriel said,smiling.

"Do you remember Marisa Coulter?"His smile faded.

"Yes,I remember that woman."he said,trying not to get upset.

"Do you love her?" He looked at her,strangely.Stelmaria,nervously licked her paw.

"Uh,um.Of course not.Why would you think I love _her_?Asriel said nervously laughing.

"Now is that _really _true?"Lylee asked,suspiciously.Asriel sighed.

"Alright.Yes.I love her,I adore her,admirer her,worship her!"He said truthfully,wondering why he just said it.

"But,I know she doesnt love me back.Im out of her league.She is--"Lylee interrupted him.

"She does love you.She thinks you are good looking,charming,sweet.She loves everything about you."Lylee said.

"Really?"He asked,hoping it was the truth,which it was.She nodded her head.

"Would you like to see her again?"Lylee asked.

"Yes,but it isnt possible."Asriel said,sadly.Lylee ran out of the tent.

"What are you doing?Lylee?"He ran after her.

"Iorek,I ask of you to let Mrs.Coulter come here,to Svalbard."Lylee said,looking at Iorek and the other bears.

"Before you say no,let me tell you that she has changed,and she is sorry for everything,and Lord Asriel is in love with her.Please let her come."Lylee asked the bears,hoping they would say yes.

"If she has changed and her and Asriel are in love,then she may come."Iorek said.Lylee ran up to Iorek and hugged him.

"Thank you,Iorek,my dear,thank you."Lylee said,hugging him.He smiled.She reminded him of Lyra.Asriel smiled,knowing that Marisa was coming,Lylee sent her a letter,telling her to come,It was a day later and the bears saw a zeppelin arive.(not Magisterium zeppelin.)Mrs.Coulter stepped out of it.She ran to Asriel.

"Is it true?You love me?"Marisa said.Asriel looked into her eyes,and she looked into his.

--

Cliffhanger!What will Asriel tell her?Will he tell Marisa that he loves her?Will he get scared and tell her no?Find out in the next chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 7

Lyra's Daughter(Part 7)

Asriel didnt know what he should say,he couldn't say anything,just the presence of her beauty made him speechless.

"Yes,I love you._Very _much."Asriel,finally said.

"I love you too,Asriel."Marisa said.She started to cry,but they were not tears of sadness,but of love.Asriel held her tight in his arms.He never wanted to let her go,never.

"I dont want to lose you again,Marisa.You mean too much to me.Please,stay with me."Asriel said,still holding on to her,smelling her hair,feeling her skin.

"Always.We will always be together,I promise."Marisa said looking into his eyes.

"Come on.Lets go into the tent.Its warmer."Asriel said.She shook her head yes,and they went into the tent,got under a warm blanket,and held each other,not even letting go once.Their daemons were holding each other as well. Back outside,Lylee and Iorek saw them go in together.

"See,I told you.They love each other so much."Lylee said.Iorek looked at Lylee

"I have to go to war.For your own protection,you shall not come.You will have to stay with Asriel and Mrs.Coulter."Iorek said.

"Alright.I understand. Meanwhile,back in Will's world they have been searching everywhere for Lylee.She decided she wasnt going to stay with Marisa and Asriel.She was going to leave,and go back with her parents.Lylee said goodbye to Iorek,Asriel and Marisa,and She cut a window to Will's world,and went into it.She was back in front of her house.She had been gone for a month,but now she was back.

"Lylee!"Lyra said running up to her,she hugged her.

"Mom,I've missed you."Lylee said,then Will came out and hugged Lylee too.

"Were were you?"Will asked Lylee.She answered by showing them the knife,and they realised that she went to Lyra's world.She found out about Theo,of couse,because,he said to Pan.

"She knows.Everything."

"Well im just happy that your back,Lylee."Lyra said.Lylee replied to her mother,with,

"Me too."

--

END! wow,7 parts,_that's long_!! hope you enjoyed it.Please review.


End file.
